coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 3633 (15th December 1993)
Plot Kevin goes to court assuring Sally that he'll be let off lightly and that Steve has promised to pay his fine. The McDonalds and Websters go to court. Deirdre is certain that Tracy will be able to take care of herself. Ken is surprised when Deirdre invites him to tea. Kevin is stunned when Steve's barrister blames him for leading Steve astray. The judge sentences Steve to two hundred-hours community service and fines Kevin £800. Kevin is furious at Steve letting him be treated so badly. He refuses to let Steve pay his fine, saying that he no longer wants anything from him. The McDonalds celebrate. Don advises Denise to stop the search for the caller as the police might get involved. She refuses, enjoying the thought that she is after the caller rather than the other way round. Steve has a £200 fine and no licence for six months because of the traffic offences. Phyllis and Betty are furious by Alf ignoring the vouchers. Percy takes up the cause. Deirdre and Ken are both surprised when she feels so comfortable with him she calls him "love". Liz has to cover with Vicky when Steve takes a phone call from Alison. Kevin feels that he's going to have to work all his life just to survive. He accuses Sally of pushing him too hard all the time. Cast Regular cast *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Vicky Arden - Chloe Newsome *Phyllis Pearce - Jill Summers *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Tanya Pooley - Eva Pope *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ivy Brennan - Lynne Perrie *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Vera Duckworth - Elizabeth Dawn *Tom Duckworth - Darryl Edwards *Rosie Webster - Emma Collinge *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Alma Baldwin - Amanda Barrie Guest cast *Roger Dillon QC - Peter Bourke *Judge Milbrook - Ronnie Stevens *Peter Hawkins QC - Nicholas Le Prevost Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *Denise's *The Queens - Public *Unknown court - Corridor, courtroom, foyer and stairs Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Kevin and Steve are sentenced in court. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 16,180,000 viewers (4th place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 28th September 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire scene in 1 Coronation Street, lasting 50" in Part Two, in which Ken and Deirdre Barlow discuss their feelings towards Craig Lee as they sit down to eat their meal. The ITV3 repeat on 29th October 2019 reinstated the cut scene. Category:1993 episodes